Express this product in scientific notation: $(5.70\times 10^{1})\times (1.00\times 10^{1})$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (5.70\times 1.00) \times (10^{1}\times 10^{1})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 5.7 \times 10^{1\,+\,1}$ $= 5.7 \times 10^{2}$